


Sweater Shopping

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some rare spare time, Donna helps Josh buy some new clothes. It's fluffy to say the least (the story - not the sweater)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Shopping

 

Somehow, they were in a clothing store. In the men’s section of the store, to be specific. The rare free afternoon for them both could have given them an opportunity to do their own thing but, predictably, both Josh and Donna had opted to hang out and go for coffee. Things took a more surreal turn when Josh asked Donna if she could help him out with picking out some clothes. 

“Yeah, sure,” she replied, but she wasn’t convinced it was a good idea helping to dress Josh. She’d thought about him in various different outfits, but most of the time, she was undressing him. Then usually regretting thinking such things. 

Josh beamed at her response.

“Great, I really need to buy some new smart shirts and I suck at being able to decide.”

Donna inwardly groaned. If she had one clothing weak point, it was men in smart shirts. And bow ties, and neck ties, and tight jeans…ok, but mostly smart shirts. At least, today it was a big deal. 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather Amy’s opinion?” she questioned as they walked towards the store.

“Huh? Nah, she wouldn’t be interested.”

Donna wanted to ask more, mostly because she couldn’t figure out why Amy wouldn’t be interested in how Josh dressed, but she also kind of liked the idea of doing something relatively intimate, and presumably being considered a better judge than Amy at this kind of thing. 

Which is how Donna ended up standing next to Josh, as he ran his hands along the line of shirts hung up in the store. He paused as he pulled out a large black shirt. 

“Black shirts always look so cool, but I think they’d just make me look too pale.” 

Donna took the shirt and held it against him. 

“No, it really wouldn’t, but this size is no good. You need something more fitted.”

She put it back on the rack and started looking for a smaller size. 

Josh looked momentarily surprised. 

“Really? I didn’t want anything too tight…”

Donna pulled out a smaller, more fitted version of the shirt. 

“This won’t be. You’ve just forgotten how the salads I’m forcing you to eat are paying off,” she smirked at him. 

“Fair point, but you think I could look good in a more fitted cut?”

Donna resisted the urge to shout “Hell, yeah” at him. It would have been accurate. Josh had spent a lot more time at the gym lately, and while she only ever saw him clothed, she had no doubt that he had a lot to show off these days. 

She resorted to smiling and simply saying “yes, definitely.” It worked, causing Josh to smile a quite satisfied smile as he kept looking. 

Moving along to a nearby section, he pulled out two more casual looking shirts - both checked - one red and the other a navy blue. 

“How about one of these check designs?”

“Hmm…” Donna held them both up and looked at each of them, before putting the red one alongside Josh, taking the time to squeeze his arm a little as she ran the sleeve along him. 

“Red. You could do with the color and it’s in fashion right now,” she smiled reassuringly at him. 

“I’ll bow to your superior knowledge on such matters,” Josh smirked at her. 

“There’s something I don’t hear very often,” Donna’s smile turning distinctly cheeky by now. 

“Okay, I could do with a sweater now,” Josh started walking over to where the sweaters were laid out. 

Poking his way through them, Josh was fairly haphazard in his approach. Donna focused on the color, followed by the feel. She brushed her hand against one particularly hairy looking sweater. 

“Ugh! Feel how itchy this one is!” 

Josh grabbed the sleeve from Donna, brushing his hand against hers for a moment. 

“Eww, no. Who would want to wear that? You’d be itching so much!”

Donna nodded.

“Also, think how much it’d suck to be hugged by anyone wearing that kind of material!” Donna said without really thinking first.

“Ha, you think many people are going to hug me?” He grinned at her in response. 

“Well, Amy, I assume?” she smiled back, in a bid to resist scowling at the thought.

“Amy doesn’t really do hugs…”

“Oh.” 

Another baffled moment where Donna really wanted to demand why he was bothering to date Amy yet again. 

Instead, she left his answer hanging, and went a little further down the aisle, stroking her hand along one blue jumper. 

“How about this one?” 

He took it from her and looked it up and down.

“Wow, it’s so soft.”

“I know! Try it on.”

“I’m not sure it’ll fit. It looks kind of tight…” Josh replied, as he slipped his jacket off, before reaching to pull the sweater over his head. 

Donna beamed at Josh in his new sweater, partly because she was right - it did fit - and partly because it fitted exceptionally well. Even over the bulkiness of his shirt, she could see it was ably demonstrating how well the gym was paying off, as it clung to him. 

“What do you think? Think it’ll be ok?” Josh asked uncertainly. 

Resisting the obvious answer, Donna saw an opening. 

“Yes, but it needs to pass one more test to be a definite purchase.”

“Which is…?” 

As Josh questioned it, Donna stepped forward and hugged him. Holding him tightly for a moment, she noticed Josh hugging her just as tightly back, his head ducking a little into her neck. 

Reluctantly pulling back so as to not look too inappropriate, Donna smiled at him.

“Yup, this is the sweater for you.”

Josh smiled just as warmly in return. 

“K, let’s go.”

They started walking towards the checkout. Josh’s hand brushing Donna’s for a brief moment. 

“You know, we should do this more often,” Josh quietly said as they walked. 

Donna wasn’t sure if he meant the free time, the shopping together, or the hugging, but it didn’t really matter. 

“Yes, we should.”

 


End file.
